Naisei
by PallaPalla-chan
Summary: Usagi is violated by Mamoru, and so she and the outers go to a different timeline. Can Usagi find the one she is truly destined for?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one of Reflection

Chapter one of Reflection

Rated R

By Miaka Hime

ACK! I can't believe I'm starting another one! But I had this idea stuck in my mind! *The Other Soldier readers glare at Miaka Hime* Oh stop it! I plan on finishing The Other Soldier this weekend sometime. So anywhoo, I decided to make Usagi her normal _manga_ self in this, so she is neither weak nor very clumsy or a crybaby. Although I made Mamoru the little anime wussy he is ^.^ I love Usagi's personality in the manga but Mamoru, has to be his bastard anime self in this fic, otherwise it ruins my plot. *pouts* So anywhoo, just so you know, Usagi will _not_ be a whinny crybaby in this fic cause I generally don't like her that way, but she'll still know how to have a little fun ^.~ Also, this fic's beginning is slightly dark, I don't think the whole fic will be like that though.

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundum Wing, and I'm not just saying this because the lawyers have been watching me. ^.^;; *mutters something about damn lawyers*

Japanese Translations

Koneko-Kitten

Hai-Yes

Daijoubu ka?- Are you alright?

~*~

Usagi stood in the room. She was staring intently at the mirror in front of her, tears leaked down her pale skin, her usual blond hair now held silver steaks, her eyes no longer the baby blue they had been but an icier blue with a few flecks of silver. She knew they eventually would change to silver.

This transformation was from the loss of a thing she wished she'd never given. Her hands unconsciously clenched at the thought of his hands over her. She had never thought he would do such a thing like he had done. Slipping a drug in her soda like he'd done and then taking away what she had been saving.

She had always known he would be the one to take her virginity, but not in that way. She had always envisioned white satin sheets covered with rose petals, and it being their wedding night. She had never imagined he would slip her the date rape drug on their date, and when she said she'd felt light headed, and took her to his apartment to supposedly rest. It never crossed her mind he'd abuse her in the way he had.

After he had finished with her he'd said she had been terrible and wished he hadn't paid the money for the drug and he rolled over and went to sleep.

Usagi had gotten up after that, sore, battered and bruised, with her skirt hiked up because he was to anxious to get on with his deed. 

She had quickly pushed her skirt down, her underwear was in tatters on the ground, so she didn't bother to try to put them on. She quickly buttoned her blouse, and left before he'd woken up. 

She had been groggy and had bumped into Haruka on the street. She hadn't realized who it was even, it had been Setsuna who had been with them that realized she was on some kind of drug. Haruka had grabbed her and tried to get her into her read convertible, 

Usagi, her mind still fogged over from the drug didn't understand and had struggled, yelling out for Mamoru to leave her be.

That had probably been when they realized what had happened. They managed to get her in the back seat and taken her to Haruka and Michiru's mansion.

She'd woken up in a clean pair of blue pajama's a little large for her because they seemed to be Haruka's. Out first she thought it might have been a horrible, horrible dream but she knew it hadn't been, her body still sore from Mamoru. She then broke down into tears, or hurt and pain until she felt the small arms of Hotaru wrap around her shoulders. "Usagi-chan, it'll all be all right, Setsuna-mama said she'd fix it all." Usagi gave her a smile, more to reassure herself than Hotaru that she believed she was correct.

After Hotaru had left she'd discovered her hair and eye color. She now stood silently and emotionlessly staring at her reflection, everything that she stared at made her want to smash the mirror to pieces, and finally she gave up and did just that.

"Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan daijoubu ka?" Michiru said rushing into the room. Usagi stood staring at her bloody hand in amazement. "H-Hai I think so."

~*~*~*~*

After the incident with Mamoru the inners seemed to shy away from Usagi and the outers became closer. The inners didn't do this unintentionally of course, they just didn't know how to handle the situation. After a week of this Usagi moved from the Tsukino residence to the mansion with the outers. Her parents hadn't been happy about it, but it was just better for Usagi to be around friends that would help her in her time of need.

Two more weeks went by, and they were torture, because Mamoru, somehow had found out that she had moved and had been calling at times he knew only Usagi was home. Usagi had finally had enough when Mamoru had threatened her life if she refused to speak to him.

She had been home all alone at the time and as soon as she'd hung up the phone she concentrated like Haruka had been teaching her and conjured a portal to Pluto's realm. She quickly stepped through before the portal had time to close, and looked through the familiar mist for any sign of Pluto.

When she caught sight of Pluto Usagi smiled. "Puu." She said softly to get her attention. Pluto whipped her head around to be face to face with Usagi. "I know, what you've come for, I've been expecting this visit for a few days now." She said with a flicker of a smile. "What do I do Puu? Things have gone so wrong." Pluto gave another flickering smile. "I can allow you to leave this time, you'll have to take the outer senshi with you." Usagi smiled her first smile in weeks. "What's the catch?" She asked. Pluto gazed sadly at her princess before answering. "Chibi-Usa may never be born unless you find the one you are truly destined to be with." Usagi's breath caught in her throat. "C-Chibi-Usa?" Pluto nodded. 

Usagi quickly weighed the odds and realized in either time there was a chance Chibi-Usa may or may not be born considering Mamoru wasn't in the picture anymore. "I-I want do it, but please give me a day to speak with the others, so I know how they feel." Pluto nodded. "You may have a day, but why take a day when your outer senshi are already here?" She asked. "What? I don't understand." Usagi said confusion etched in her features. "Remember koneko, Setsuna's known of this for a few days." A deep female voice said. Usagi whirled around to see Haruka, Michiru and the frail Hotaru. "D-Does this mean we can leave now?" Usagi asked hopefully. Michiru nodded, "If you wish." Usagi nodded. "Hai, I don't want to be here anymore." Pluto raised her time staff and tapped the butt of the staff on the floor with a clank that seemed to echo all around them.

A large portal opened and all of the senshi, including Pluto stepped through and they were surrounded by a lovely apartment. "I got this all situated, you don't have to worry about rent, utility's or food money. I'll take care of it all. You must know that the time is AC 195 and is war ridden. I have some papers on the kitchen counter you may want look over to know the details about your new lives here." Pluto said. "What about clothes and things?" Usagi asked. "They're in your closets already, I took the liberty of getting a new wardrobe for all of you." Pluto said with a small smile. "I won't be here often, but when I am here I made sure I had my own room as well, in case you wondered why their were four bedrooms." Pluto said when she noticed Usagi looking at the doors down a hallway. (AN-Haruka and Michiru share a room, that is why there are four.) "I better be going though, I should tell the inners of Usagi's departure." Usagi and the others nodded before Pluto hit the butt of the time staff again and departed into another portal.

"Let's go see our new rooms shall we?" Michiru said with a smile. They all nodded and went to check out the rooms. The first room was Hotaru's and the master bedroom was Haruka and Michiru's because there were two in a room, but the third was Usagi's.

She went into her room alone since the others were checking out their own rooms and she shut the door. Her walls were painted a light lavender and she had a regular oak dresser, she had a nice queen sized bed decorated with a white feather comforter and white sheets and pillow cases along with a few bunny stuffed animals. She had a desk in the corner with a lamp, phone and a lap top. In her dresser and closet she found a whole new wardrobe, with an occasional outfit she would have missed had she left it in her time. Usagi then came across a full length mirror in the corner, the kind that you could swivel on it's hinges to get the right angle. Usagi stepped up to it and touched her hand to her reflection. "I hope we are happy starting anew in this new time and place." She whispered to herself.

~*~

Ok, please don't flame me for what happened to Usagi, but it gets better, I swear! The gundum boys come in the next chapter so stay tuned! Also I want to say before I get people asking, This is either going to be a Usa/Hiiro or a Usa/Trowa I'm kind of leaning toward Usa/Hiiro cause they're my favorite ^.^ So please review and tell me what you want otherwise I'll just do what I want ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Reflection

Chapter 2 of Naisei

Rated R

By Miaka Hime

Gomen that this took so long to get out, this chapter isn't much better then the last one, it's kind of depressing and not that happy yet, hopefully it'll all work out that this whole fic won't be like that.

Anywhoo, I changed the name of this fic as well, because too many people are coming out with fic's that similar or the same as this one. Also, Naisei means Reflection on ones self image or something like that, I hope that clears up the name change ^.^ Lastly, Hiiro one by a long run, gomen to all those that wanted a Trowa/Usa romance, I plan on writing a moon kingdome one with them as a couple though! So if you guys are interested in me writing one like that please review and tell me!

~*~

Usagi left the apartment with Hotaru. The little girl had wanted some hot cocoa, but they didn't have any, so she and the little eight year old left their apartment in search of a restaurant that sold hot cocoa.

"Usa-hime! What about there? They have cake too!" Hotaru suddenly burst out, pointing at a Starbucks. "They still have Starbucks' here?" Usagi giggled. "Why wouldn't they?" A female voice said. Usagi swirled around to see Setsuna, in normal civilian garb. "Setsuna? What are you doing here?" Setsuna blushed slightly. "I got bored at the time gates." Usagi giggled again, she never thought she'd see the senshi of time blush, let alone admit she was bored. "Come on, I'll buy the hot cocoa." Setsuna said walking into the Starbucks.

Hotaru smiled and grabbed Usagi's hand. "Come on hime!" Usagi smiled a true, yet slightly strained smile and let Hotaru drag her into the Starbucks. As soon as they stepped into the small coffee house Usagi's face fell. "Look at all the people hime!" Hotaru said in childish glee, not yet realizing it was going to take a long time to get her hot cocoa.

"Maybe we should just go somewhere else." Setsuna suggested. Usagi nodded and turned around running strait into someone. "G-GomenI mean sorry." Usagi continued to spout out apologies until the shoes of the one she had run into (for that was all she had been staring at) started to walk away.

Usagi's head snapped up too look at the person, whom she had run into to see the back of a messy haired male figure. Hotaru cocked her head to her side and looked at the male's back, and then to the one that was next to him. "He has funny hair hime." She said with a giggle pointing at the boys long braided hair. "Hotaru-chan! It's rude to point!" Usagi reprimanded. The boy turned around. "It's also rude to make fun of someone's hair." He said jokingly. "Duo, didn't you say you were going to die if you didn't get a pastry right away?" A blond boy who was near them said. The one named Duo laughed. "I did say that huh?"

"You know, that weak onna is right, you do have funny hair, I should cut it off for you." A Chinese boy said with an evil smirk. Duo laughed nervously. "I like where my braid where it is thank you very much." Duo began to back away from the Chinese boy.

Usagi saw red. "Hotaru-chan is not weak." She stated icily. "All onna are weak, including you." Wufei said just as icily. "Iie you sexist bastard, why I ought to hen-" Setsuna grabbed Usagi's hand. "Iie, come on Usagi-chan." Usagi threw another glare at the four boys and about bumped into a fifth before leaving the café.

~*~*~*~*

The three senshi ended up settling for a simple restaurant that had coffee that tasted like someone had bathed in it. The cocoa was good from what Hotaru said though and after their drink they went to a local park where Hotaru played on the swings, not at all looking like the senshi of death and destruction she had used to be.

Usagi sat solemnly and looked at her feet. Her dear inner senshi, she missed them but they just didn't understand her anymore it seemed. Usagi suddenly felt like curling up in a ball and crying again, but she was being strong and held back the tears while reminding herself to wait until she was back at home to let the tears spill.

Setsuna glanced at her hime-sama and realized that it was time to leave, so she quickly collected Hotaru and she told Usagi they were ready to leave. Relief flashed across her features and she stood gracefully and followed Setsuna and the hyper Hotaru.

~*~*~*~*

When they arrived at home Usagi quickly went to her room and began to cry. Hotaru was put to bed and the three outer senshi had a meeting about Usagi.

"We thought this would help her Setsuna-chan." Haruka accused right after they were seated. "It will, but Usagi is highly depressed at the moment, if you had been as close as she was to the inner senshi and the man you loved had betrayed you by viciously raping you, wouldn't you be in the same boat as Usagi-chan?" Haruka didn't reply for a few moments before she finally nodded. "Hai, I suppose I might feel the same way." She admitted reluctantly. 

"Usagi's been through a traumatic experience. I'm starting to wonder if she'll ever be the same again..." Michiru said sadly. "She will, you'll just have to give her time. I think all she needs is a few months and she'll be as good as new." Setsuna assured the two senshi. "I'm just so worried, what if she becomes suicidal?" Michiru said a few tears began to make way down her cheeks. "Iie, she will not go that far, that much I'm completely certain of." Setsuna said confidently. The two senshi nodded. "Let's all get some sleep, I'll make Usa-chan breakfast tomorrow." Michiru said standing. "We have to start school in a few days, so I'll get up and get our things." Setsuna said. "Well we do, you don't Setsuna." Haruka said peevishly. "Haruka! Don't be rude! Lets just go to bed." Michiru said quickly eager for sleep. "Gomen, Setsuna." Haruka said standing. Setsuna nodded and quickly stood as well. "I'll see you in the morning." Setsuna said quickly with a small smile before she went to her room.

~*~*~*~*

A few days later, Usagi started to act a little better and Usagi awoke on time for school and got into her stiff new uniform that was one of the ugliest things she'd ever seen, and then grabbed her things before Haruka drove them to school.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi walked into her first class, which happened to be English. Her worst subject, hopefully they'd improved on teaching over the centuries.

Usagi quickly sat down in the back row and waited to most likely fall asleep. Just as she began dozing she got hit in the head with a piece of paper which she quickly noticed as a note, reading.

__

Hey babe

I know he's boring, but if you fall asleep you'll regret it. I did it once and I got a bucket of ice water dumped on my head.

Duo AKA the guy on your left

Usagi looked to her left and saw the braided boy from the Starbucks waving to her and she quickly mouthed thanks before pretending to pay attention to her class.

After the bell rang Usagi quickly grabbed her things and started for her next class, that is until Duo caught up with her.

"Hey babe!" Usagi jumped. "Don't scare me like that!" Duo grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, sorry." He said. "It's ok, thanks for warning me about the teacher, I don't think I'd like to wake up from cold water." She said grinning in spite of herself, it was just hard not to with Duo grinning like an idiot. "No problem, I know it isn't pleasant, and it happens to me more often then I'll admit." Usagi giggled. "Do you always talk to people you don't know?" She asked. Duo shrugged. "To hot girls like yourself I do." Usagi blushed. "I-Iie, I'm not hot." Duo grinned again. "Sure ya are." He said. Usagi's blushed deepened until she realized she was going to be late for her next class.

"Gomen, I'm going to be late, see you later!" Usagi said running for her math class.

~*~*~*~*

After lunch Usagi went to her homeroom class and sat next to a boy with short messy brown hair who seemed intent on his lap top. Usagi sighed as the girl up front talked about Pacifism until finally Usagi leaned over to the other boys desk to ask him a question. "Please tell me she doesn't talk every homeroom?" She asked. "Hn." The boy replied. "You know it's rude not to answer." She reprimanded. "She does." He answered finally, in a monotone. Usagi cocked her head to one side and looked at the screen of his computer which was full of windows. "What are you doing anyway?" The boy didn't reply. "I thought I said it was rude to not answer." She said peevishly. "I don't care." He said in a monotone. Usagi frowned her feelings slightly hurt and she slumped in her seat. "I don't think I like this class." She whispered to herself. "You and everybody else." A familiar voice said. Usagi squealed causing a few heads to turn her way, making her blush slightly before she replied to the person to her right. "Duo, I didn't know you were even there!" She whispered. "Well I wasn't here, I kind just slipped in." He said. "And the weird girl didn't say anything?" He asked skeptically. "You mean Rerina? She wouldn't say anything since he's in here." He said pointing to the mean boy sitting next to her. "What's so special about him?" She asked. "She's got a crush on him, and I'm a good friend of his." Usagi looked at the boy again. He was capable of friends? He seemed kind of mean to her. "He seems kind of mean to me." She said outloud. "He kind of is." Duo said before turning around to pretend to listen like the rest of the class that was until he fell asleep.

~*~

Ok, I know this sucked and I know you're mad cause I haven't gotten the next chapter of 'The Other Soldier' out, but this was already done I just hadn't sent it out yet. ^.^;; But I promise I'll try to work on 'The Other Soldier' Tonight! And please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Usagi awoke slowly, it was her first weekend and she was intent on sleeping in, but the shining light wouldn't allow it

Chapter 3 of Naisei

Rated R

By Miaka Hime

Revise notes- I just changed the last part of this so you don't really have to read the entire thing if you don't want! JA!

Arigatou to all those people who've reviewed me so far! I've got almost 100 review's and this is only the third chapter! I expect a lot more too! I need lot and lots of reviews to keep me going! Also Hiiro won the vote by a long run, I was thinking of entering Duo as well but I changed my mind, although I've decided he's going to be a good way to help her mental health! Thanks for whoever reviewed and said Duo would be good for that cause it's true! Also to those of you that may be reading 'Kurayami Soshite Hi', I DO plan on writing the next chapter soon, but not until I'm done writing the next chapter of 'When The Fire Is Red Hot'. Anywhoo, keep on reading!

Disclaimer- I do not own SM or GW.

~*~

Usagi groaned as the man pinched her butt, it was her first day working at the diner and already she was being assaulted by elderly men. Usagi turned toward the balding man, her pleasant smile that had been there gone. "Excuse me, but I'll have to ask you to keep your hands to yourself sir, or I'll be forced to make you leave." The elderly man looked ashamed and he looked down at his coffee cup.

Usagi walked into the kitchens and refilled her coffee pot. She hated her new job, but it kept her occupied during her free time, so she didn't think so much about Mamoru the name gave her shivers.

She quickly refilled the pot and walked back out of the kitchens. The man whom had pinched her butt was gone, there was no one left, probably because it was 9:30pm and everyone was at home. She smiled and put the coffee on a heating pad in order to keep it hot and she quickly washed down the counter in front of the grills.

Usagi groaned yet again when Marie, another waitress and the only other one there, left. Now she was left alone with Craig the cook. He was nice, but he didn't talk much. The manger was there but he was in the back room. Usagi sighed and sat down on a stool in front of the long counter that customers usually occupied. She was dead tired and her feet hurt like she'd just cut them off, so in a way it was nice to have no one there. She would have done more work but there was nothing to be done, so she'd just have to sit around until someone either came in or she had permission to close for the night.

Usagi buried her head in her arms, she wanted nothing more then to go home. Her head snapped up as soon as she heard the laughter and the bell over the door ding. Five boys all of which she recognized came in. She brightened when she saw Duo, he'd at least be good company until he left. "Usagi! I didn't know you worked here." Duo said with his usual grin. "Hai, today's my first day and it's been hell." Usagi said standing up to get her writing pad.

After they'd sat down at the counter Usagi went back over to the five boys. "What'll it be?" She asked. "I'll have whatever you suggest." Duo said with a grin. "I'll have a hamburger and a coke Usagi-san." The blond boy said with a smile. "I don't want anything from you onna." The Chinese boy said. Usagi frown at his behavior but didn't say anything, of she was caught telling him off in front of her boss she'd be fired for sure. "Alright, nothing for the sexist bastard, anything for you two?" She asked saying the sexist bastard bit in a mumbled mess but still getting a glare from him. "Wufei be nice!" The blond one said to Wufei. The one with the gravity defying bangs shook his head, meaning he didn't want anything and all she got from Hiiro, was a "Hn." Quatre shook his head at everyone's rude behavior. "He meant coffee, black." Quatre translated. "Ah, so _you_ know Hnease? I should ask you for a translation booklet." Duo said with another grin and a glare from Hiiro. "Unless you'd be willing to write it for me huh Hiiro?" This time Hiiro took out a gun and pointed it at Duo. "Omae o kurosu." Usagi groaned and batted it away from Duo's face. "Put that thing away, if my manager sees a gun he'll flip out."

All five boys stared at Usagi. Most people would have freaked out and paled a few shades at the sight of a gun, but Usagi just pushed it away and told them to put it away as if it were nothing.

"I'll be right back with your orders." Usagi said with a dazzling smile that didn't reach her silvery blue eyes. She quickly turned on the heal of her foot and she quickly put their order on the counter and poked Craig awake before grabbing a clean coffee mug and letting the fresh coffee flow into it before taking it to Hiiro who didn't say anything when it was handed to him, he just drank it silently.

After all of their orders were taken to the boys Usagi sat around and talked to them well mostly to Duo and Quatre, the others were silent, after they had finished their meals the boys left and Usagi cleaned up before she was able to leave for the night.

She walked silently to the apartment, it was slightly cold out and Usagi wished her thing jacket were warmer and that she'd brought a change of clothes to work instead of wearing the thin pink serving uniform she was wearing. She pulled the coat tighter around herself when a shiver made it's way down her spine. That was when it happened. As she was walking through the deserted street she was pulled roughly by her arm into an ally with a small yet piercing scream.

Usagi was slammed into the cold stone wall. Her cheek pressed painfully on the brick surface, she felt the gold metal of a switchblade at her neck. "Give me all your money." The mans voice came out raspy and gruff, and had a terrible stench of alcohol.

Usagi wondered faintly if she could speak as memories of Mamoru's rape came back to her. She barely realized she'd spoken until it had come out. "I-I don't have any money." The man pressed the knife closer to her neck making her let out a frightened squeak when she'd tried to scream. "Jewelry?" He asked, his disgusting breath was felt on her ear. "I-I have a silver necklace on." She said quickly raising a hand to take it off which was painfully grabbed and pushed against her back. She felt the necklace ripped from her neck leaving a large painful scratch on her neck. "This won't get me much, so I'll just take a little more." She felt a hand reach up her skirt. Usagi clenched her eyes shut. She couldn't let this happen to her again.

Usagi quickly made a move before she had even thought about what she'd do and quickly kicked the man upside the head making him fall to the ground. She let out another scream when he grabbed her ankle and jerked it hard so she fell to dirty ground. He scrambled on top of her and she screamed again until he hit her across the face making her head spin. She felt the hand try to hitch up her skirt again. "Iie. Iie! IIE!" She screamed as loud as she could and trying to buck him off of her small body. She wasn't going to let him take her without a fight, she wasn't going to be a weak little girl like the inners had always thought of her as. That was when he covered her mouth to keep her from making too much noise. "Shut up you fucking whore!" The man swore at her, she spat in his face. He hit her again making her feel as if she were drunk, her vision blurry.

Suddenly his weight on her was lifted and she heard the scuffle of feet and then the thud of a body hit the floor after a gunshot went off. She slowly stood up, clutching her head and pushing her skirt down to it's normal level.

She looked down and saw the dead body, a real dead body, not a demon or a youma. She bent over and vomited then, whomever had helped her pulled back her braided hair and caught her after she passed out.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi awoke to the sunlight seeping in through her room. It was then she remembered the night before. She quickly sat up her eyes moving about the room until she saw Haruka asleep next to her bed. Had she saved her? No, Haruka didn't have a gun to shoot her attacker with.

Usagi stood up and realized it all had to be some sick dream, just a horrible dream. She slowly looked at her attire and saw her familiar blue pajama's she had refused to give back to Haruka. She looked again to Haruka who was still asleep, it wasn't that odd for the senshi of the wind to be in her room, she often worried about her and slept in her room.

Usagi slowly made her way to the bathroom, she heard the shower turn off, she assumed it was Michiru. Hotaru liked to sleep in. She would have gone to get some breakfast, but she really had to use the bathroom. She was most surprised when the door to the bathroom opened and she didn't see Michiru, Hotaru, or even Setsuna, instead she saw the one and only Hiiro Yui.

~*~

Oh my gosh!! This was supposed to be happy!! It didn't turn out that way now did it? Damn this has turned out to be _very_ dark and sad. Gomen to all of you that are upset with me again, but I needed this to happen for a reason and it will all come together in the end ok? Also _gomen_ for this being short! I was going to make it longer but it was a good place to stop! Please review! I'll need at least 15 review's for this to start the next chapter ^.^ Aren't I just evil?


	4. Chapter 4

Usagi's eyes went wide, and in her current state of sleepyness she did the only thing her mind allowed her to do, when she real

Chapter four of Naisei

Rated R

Miaka Hime

Whoa this got weird and a little bit happier but still weird anyone want this to be a Duo/Usa? It didn't go that way but it could still go that way Anywhoo, please check the last chapter cause I did a little revising and you might need to read it for this chapter to make sense ok?

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

~*~

Usagi's eyes went wide, when she realized all of pervious night had not been a dream, and in her current state of sleepiness her mind did the only thing it would allow her to do, she screamed.

"Usa-chan!" Setsuna came from her room. "Kuso! I didn't think she'd wake for another couple hours." She said cradling the silver haired girl that had fallen to the ground. "I'll be leaving." Hiiro said in a monotone before going around the two women. Setsuna didn't try to stop him she just stroked Usagi's hair while Usagi mumbled things like 'Not again, please don't let it happen again.' After a few minuets Haruka emerged from Usagi's room and helped Setsuna with Usagi and they soon were able to calm her down enough to have her get her to tell them what had happened.

"So he attacked you and the last thing you remember is puking before passing out?" Michiru asked. "Hai, then I woke up here I kept going over it when I woke up and by the time I'd gotten the hallway I was sure it was just a dream until I ran into Hiiro I knew he had to be the one that killed my attacker because he had a gun, I saw it at the diner." Usagi said.

"I ran into him, that's how he got here, he was carrying you toward the hospital when I found you. You don't know how hard I punched him in the gut, he didn't even flinch." Haruka said. "You thought he did it didn't you." Usagi said looking at the floor. "H-Hai, out first, but Setsuna showed up when we'd gotten you home and told me that you were attacked. "She took care of you after that, Michiru broke down into tears when she saw you, you had a large bruise on your cheek that looked worse than it was and your neck was bleeding from where your necklace cut you.

Usagi's eyes clouded over in worry. "My necklace! The Minako-chan gave me that necklace as a good luck charm after he" She trailed off and a few tears escaped her eyes and snaked down her lightly bruised cheek. "It was the only thing I had left from her." She whispered. Setsuna's eyes shown with sorrow as she stroked her back in a motherly way. "Come on Usa-chan, let's go out, I have an idea that may make you feel better." Usagi smiled softly. "I don't really feel like going out Setsu-chan." Setsuna shook her head. "Iie, this can't wait." She quickly got the stickly girl up and reminded herself to get her eating more and she threw some clothes at her. "Here's some clothes." Usagi went into her closet and changed into a white tank top, jeans and a navy blue zip up hooded sweatshirt, along with some socks and shoes and then her and Setsuna walked out of the house and went to a little shop and Setsuna bought her an ice cream and then she and Usagi went to a small shopping center that had many different departments and Setsuna took her into a simple karate teaching place and signed her up.

"Why couldn't I have waited?" Usagi asked as they left. "Because, it was the last day to sign up for lessons." She said with a smile she reserved for her princess. "Arigatou Setsu-chan." She said meaningfully.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi returned to school two weeks later and she had been bombarded by Duo with a hug and a gentle hello from Quatre. "Hiiro's been mean to me, and I had no one to talk to except Quatre all week." Duo said as they ate lunch together. Usagi shrugged and continued to eat food in silence, she was kind of uneasy all day long with them perhaps because they were male. She'd been a little afraid of them since her incident two weeks ago. After Mamoru had raped her she had been a little nervous but thought that no person could be as cold as him she had been wrong.

"Usagi? Is something wrong?" Quatre asked when she hadn't said anything for the past five minuets, when him and Duo had been asking her questions. "Usagi's eyes flashed painfully. "I-Iie, I'm fine, I got to go though, I'm getting out early." She lied. She quickly stood up and walked off, not even realizing her bag had been left behind. "She left her bag, I'll go give it to her!" Duo said quickly grabbing the bag up before anyone could mention it and a few seconds he was running after the blond girl.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi ran once she was out of view of the boys, she didn't want to be at school anymore, she just wanted to be at home away from all her memories. She had just reached her door when a hand caught her elbow. She screamed in surprise and did a swift round kick and whomever it was, caught her foot making her fall to her butt. She looked up and was surprised to see Duo. "D-Duo, what are you doing here?" She asked. "You left your bag, what's wrong? I knew something was bothering you." He said seriously, his usual goofy grin whipped from his face.

"N-Nothing's wrong!" She said in a not so convincing tone. "Usagi, we're all worried about you after you stopped showing up at school, we started to worry, a couple of times we were thinking of tracking you down to find out where you lived well ok I was more worried then anyone else, cause you're nice andwell I was worried when you stopped coming to school." He said truthfully. Usagi's eyes started to water, he was a true friend if he was so worried about her. "Duo-kun, thanks for caring. I'll be at school tomorrow, I promise." With that she opened the door to the apartment complex, picked up her bag and with a small smile left.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi went to school the next day and continued to go to school the rest of the months that followed and her and Duo got to be best friends, out first their relationship was a little rocky until Duo admitted he'd had a crush on her. She of course let him down gently and told him that she wasn't interested but she still wanted to be friends, and unlike most girls that told boys that, she actually meant it and they stayed friends through it all. Yet he knew she was keeping things from him, things that she wouldn't tell anyone, he was sure of that.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi sat with the five boys in Quatre's large mansion, supposedly he had many more but she wasn't really into that kind of thing, so she sat as everyone talked Scratch that, Duo and Quatre talked, occasionally Trowa would say one word when Quatre said something to him, Wufei would say things about injustice, and Hiiro would either grunt or say nothing.

After talking and laughing for hours in the living room the five decided it was time to have Usagi go home so everyone could get some sleep. So Usagi got a ride home from all too nice Quatre and she quickly went up to the apartment and put the lock in the door.

She sighed knowing that no one was home as soon as she opened the door, they all had probably went to a late night movie. It was times like this she missed the inners, they had always been her family, that took her to movies and never left her alone, but the outers had always had a bond that she could never break, she knew they would eventually be like family and maybe like the way the inners had been, but there were times when she felt out of place. She really missed Minako-chan at the moment, she needed her sometimes, times when she needed her to give her a hug or just be silly to make her feel better.

Usagi went to her room and climbed the stairs to her room. She opened the door to her room and laid down on her bed and curled up into a ball. "Minako-chan Onagai, I miss you." Usagi cried softly into her pillow before falling asleep.

~* SM Dimension *~

Minako stared up at the moon. "Usagi-chan, wherever you are, I miss you." Minako said softly. Minako looked at Artemis's sleeping form and petted his snow colored fur. Minako gasped and shielded her eyes when a bright light erupted in the room. When she moved her hands from her eyes she saw Artemis still sleeping and the senshi of time standing in her room. "Pluto! Thank goodness, we've been trying to contact you for months, we're so worried about Usagi. Where is she? Is she alright?" She asked worriedly. "She's fine, but I've come to realize that she needs you. She needs a friend that it familiar with her and can be there for her when the outers don't understand her. She has voiced your name therefor you should be the one to help her. Are you willing to leave here without your guardian?"

Minako looked at Artemis, then to Pluto. "Will you take care of him?" She asked. Setsuna nodded. "I'll let him stay with Rei or if possible Makoto." Minako nodded. "I'll go, right now if you want." Pluto smiled and in a flash of light they were gone.

~* GW dimension *~

Usagi awoke slowly and was surprised when she awoke to blond hair that looked almost identical to her old hair. She slowly sat up and saw the blond hair and red bow of Minako and smiled. "Arigatou Puu."

~*~

That's it for now, I'm glad I came up with something cause I seriously was having a problem with writers block. I don't know how long it will be for the next chapter for this one to come out though, hopefully soon. ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five of Naisei

Chapter five of Naisei

Rated R

By Miaka Hime

Gosh this took me forever to write, I must have wrote and re-wrote this chapter five times before it finally looked good enough for me. I had major writers block as well and that didn't help, but I'm hoping it'll go away soon. I also tried to make this a happier chapter since everything's been so dark. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

~*~

Minako let out a yelp of pain as she fell not so gracefully onto the grass below her. As she sat there rubbing her sore posterior she looked around her and realized she was in front of an apartment complex, in broad daylight. She also happened to be in her orange boxer shorts and thin white tank top. Minako let out another scream when she realized a boy her age who seemed to have just walked up had been staring at her.

She was beet red by the time she saw Setsuna coming out of one of the town houses. "Gomen Minako-chan! I didn't mean to-" Setsuna trailed off when she saw the gaping boy. "Oh, Duo-kun! Usagi's in the shower still come back in five minuets, and if you're wondering what this is, it's just I accidentally let Haruka take me seriously, just a silly prank." Setsuna laughed nervously, which was quite a funny sight considering Minako had never seen Setsuna do something of this sort before.

The boy, or Duo, as he was now named shrugged. "I'll go get her and me a morning doughnut then you want one too babe?" He asked when he saw Minako drooling.

Minako didn't answer, she just allowed herself to be steered away from Duo, who was still talking away, not realizing that Minako wasn't even there.

Minako stopped drooling over the doughnut when Setsuna closed the door. "I'm sorry, there was a flux in the time stream causing you to be dropped in the front yard instead of the living room." Setsuna said seriously. "I'll have to go back to the gates to see what caused the problem, you stay here and explain to Usagi what's going on, there are some papers on the counter, you should read them over, they explain about this time frame." Setsuna said this quite hurriedly before disappearing in a flash of maroon light.

Minako looked around her an air of indecision surrounding her. She finally decided to start reading the papers, and became so engrossed in them she didn't hear the crash of Usagi's bag hitting the floor. "M-Minako-chan!" Minako's head snapped up. "Oh! You're out of the shower." She said with a wide smile. "W-What are you doing here?" Usagi asked. Minako dumped her smile, knowing a bubbly personality wasn't needed right now. "I came to help you I'd like to explain things to you if you'll listen." She said setting the papers down neatly. Usagi whom was still stunned and had become speechless nodded. "When he did what he did to you I I didn't know how to react, so I pushed you away. I can't speak for the others, but that was what I did. I came here because Pluto said you needed a friend that already knew you well, I was hoping to be that friend." Usagi's eyes filled with tears and she flung herself onto Minako. "Oh Minako-chan! I forgive you, and I want you to be my friend and stay with me forever and ever as best friends!"

Minako smiled and hugged her princess back, and the two went into Usagi's room to change and talk about what had been going on. "Things have been terrible Minako-chan! I almost got raped again, if it weren't for Hiiro, I probably would have been. I've been really depressed too I just need a friend right now." Usagi spilled as soon as they'd sat down on her bed. Minako wrapped her arms around her friend. "Usa-chan, I know it hurts, and I know that it'll take awhile to get over but please believe me that everything is going to change, if not now then later." She said reassuringly as Usagi let the tears flow.

When Usagi had stopped crying Minako continued to hold her friend until she fell asleep. After Usagi began to snore, Minako laid her down. "Gomen nasai Usagi-chan, something that horrible never should have happened to someone like you. You're so pure, and still are but you see yourself like you're tainted, you need to see yourself strongly so you can live happily and see that you can never be tainted." Minako wiped a tear from her eye and stood up. "I'll make you some tea before that boy comes back." She said to Usagi even though she couldn't hear her, and with that Minako went into the kitchen and made a cup of tea which didn't taste too bad considering she was the worst cook ever, besides Usagi that was.

Minako went back into Usagi's room and borrowed some clothes and then worked on waking her friend. "Usagi-chan, wake up." She said shaking Usagi, who just rolled over mumbling something about pancakes. Minako put her hands on her hips and frown. "How the hell do people ever wake this girl?" She asked no one.

Suddenly as if a light bulb had been seen floating over Minako's head and had suddenly turned on. In other words she got an idea. "Oh no! I just ate and there's a HUGE piece of chocolate cake sitting here untouched!" Like a flash of lightning Usagi was up. "Cake!?" She said franticly. "Iie, but I made you some tea to make you feel better when you woke up." Minako said with a grin.

Usagi pouted but picked up the tea and sipped in gingerly before almost spitting it out. "Itai! It's hot!" Minako blushed. "Gomen nasai!" Minako apologized. "It's ok Minako-chan." Usagi said taking another sip. "It's not so bad now." She said with a smile.

Both girls jumped when there was a nock on the door. "Usa-chan! I have come to save you from the boredom of a Saturday afternoon!" They heard through the door. "It's Duo-kun!" Usagi said happily. "Duo-kun?" Minako questioned. Usagi didn't answer her instead she jumped off the bed and ran to the front door. "Duo-kun! Where's my Saturday doughnut?" Minako heard Usagi screech. A few seconds later she heard Usagi yell again. "YOU ATE IT!" Minako took it as her cue to help whomever was at the door out.

"Usa-chan! I'll buy you a doughnut!" She yelled running into the living room just as Usagi was about to throw a chair at the cowering Duo. Usagi dropped the chair and Duo let out a sigh of relief. "When?" Usagi asked happily. "Uh When Haruka and Michiru come back." She said nervously, for it suddenly hit her that she didn't have a penny to call her own. But this seemed to satisfy Usagi for a smile was on her face. "Duo-kun, this is Minako, a new roommate and an old friend of mine, Minako-chan, this is Maxwell Duo." Duo suddenly looked dumbfounded and scratched his head. "Usa-chan, my name's Duo, not Maxwell." Usagi blushed and Minako giggled. "I'm from Japan. In Japan we use the last name first and first name second." Duo looked less confused suddenly and nodded. "Anywhoo, I was wondering if you wanted to go swimming and Quatre's mansion." Duo said happily. "Sure!" Usagi squealed happily. Duo cocked his head to one side. "Usa-chan, you seem happier than usual I like it, it suits you, stay this way." He said with a grin. Minako smiled and intruded in the conversation. "If you go swimming what am I supposed to do?" She whined. "You could come too, there's no rule against it although I bet Wufei or Hiiro might try to make one, but that doesn't count." Duo said with another wide grin. Minako's face broke out into a smile as well as if Duo and Usagi's smiles were contagious. "WAI! I get to go swimming!" Minako said dancing around, and soon Usagi joined her and Duo stood there laughing until they stopped.

"Usa-chan, can I barrow a swim suit?" Usagi thought for a moment. "I don't think I have one." Minako's face fell. "But Michi-chan has about twenty, and a few of 'em, I'm sure one of them will fit you!" Minako's face lit up again. "Come on in Duo-kun while we grab some stuff." Usagi said pushing him inside and shutting the door.

Minako and Duo followed Usagi into Michiru and Haruka's room and the two looked through the drawers until they found one dedicated to swim suits. "There's two pieces, one pieces and" Usagi pulled out a pair of male underwear. "I don't want to know." She said throwing it back in the drawer. "I suggest a two piece." Duo said looking Minako up and down. Minako blushed. "I think I'll just wear the blue one piece." She said nervously. Duo winked at her. "You're no fun." Minako blushed redder and grabbed the one piece and ran into the bathroom to check to see if it fit.

After the conformation of the suit fitting Usagi checked the size of hers since she hadn't warn it since last summer and was discouraged to find it didn't fit and was forced into an aqua two piece which was now under her clothes and she refused to show Duo or Minako. "Aw come one Usa, I bet it looks cute!" Minako said with a giggle. Usagi groaned and quickly grabbed a back pack and threw a few towels in it and the three left for Quatre's.

~*~*~*~*

"Come out Usa-chan!" Duo and Minako yelled in unison. "If you don't come out I'll get Hiiro to come out and in there.. and he'll throw you in the pool!" Duo threatened with a 'Hn.' of disapproval from Hiiro who was in a changing stall next door. "Are either of you going to come out?" Quatre asked knocking on both of their changing rooms. A no was heard, and also a hn. "That means no." Quatre said to Minako and Duo who looked confused. "Baka onna, come out." Wufei said. Suddenly Minako saw fire and she turned to Wufei who looked at her oddly before he was tackled to the ground. "Take that back you ass hole!"

"Minako-chan!" Usagi yelled running out of the stall, she had a T-shirt over her bathing suit so it wasn't visible, but that didn't matter to her at the moment, what mattered was grabbing Minako off of Wufei before she gave him a black eye, which she did. "Although Wufei got a nice shiner under his left eye. "Gomen nasai, Minako-chan's very protective, so no insulting me anymore!" Usagi said while she checked over Minako to make sure she was alright as well. Wufei didn't reply he just stood there dumbfounded that a woman was strong enough to give him a rather hard punch in the face.

After what came to be known as the "Don't insult Usagi or you get the crap beaten out of you by Minako, incident." Hiiro finally emerged from the dressing room in a pair of black swim trunks and the most annoyed face ever seen on the perfect soldiers face. "Hn." He said, meaning, 'I'm out of the dressing room now.' "Let's swim!" Usagi cheered. Walking over to the pool. "Uh Usa-chan, aren't you supposed to take _off_ the T-shirt?" Duo asked. Usagi nodded and took it off causing her to blush along with Quatre because Quatre seems to blush at everything. "You look great Usa-chan." Minako said taking off the shorts she had been wearing, causing Quatre to blush and Duo to Drool, and Hiiro, Wufei and Trowa to say nothing although they never say anything anyway so she didn't really cause them to say nothing.

After the shedding of clothing Usagi went to the deep end and began to test the water with her big toe, all the while oblivious to Duo and Minako sneaking up on her, that is until she was pushed into the cold water. "Minako! Duo!" She screamed. Her hair was now completely soaked and one bun was coming undone while the other sloped toward her ear. "Stupid hair." She said swimming to the shallow end where she got out. "Now I have to take it out." She said letting her hands trail up to the buns and releasing them of their rubber bands and bobby pins until her hair fell down to the ground. "Usa-chan" Minako said awed. She had never seen Usagi's hair down before. Duo was surprised as well, and so was Hiiro who was trying to hide it, along with Quatre who voiced his opinion. "Usagi-chan, it's so long." He said. "Hai, it should be because I've never cut it. Well except for the occasional trim, which I'm due for." Usagi said as she quickly grabbed a brush from her bang and began to braid her long hair. "Hey, hey, hey! I'm the only one with a braid here!" Duo whined. "Oh don't be a big baby, it's not copyrighted that you're the only one in the world that can have a braid is it?" Duo blinked in surprise and opened his mouth a few times to retort but no words came out. "I thought so." She said as she tied the end of her braid. "Now point me to the diving bored!" Usagi said happily as Quatre pointed to the end of the pool. Usagi jumped up and down happily and walked to the diving bored.

"Does she know how to dive?" Wufei asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. "I don't know." Minako answered watching as Usagi climbed the latter and walking to the edge of the board. "We'll find out." Quatre said as he watched Usagi reach the end of the board and ready herself.

Usagi jumped once, twice and then she jumped off the board and did a graceful dive into the pool before swimming to the shallow end and emerging from the watery depths. "That was fun! I'm glad I had Michi-chan teach me." She said with a grin. "That was great Usagi, very graceful in fact I just realized you haven't fallen or tripped over anything for the entire time I've been here, you're really becoming graceful Usa-chan." Minako praised her friend who gobbled it up and grinned happily. In fact while they were talking and Usagi was basking in Minako's praise Duo had somehow convinced the others to help him grab both girls by their ankles and wrists and throw them in the pool. Which ended in Usagi bringing Hiiro and Quatre in with her and Minako dragging Trowa and Wufei. Duo stood untouched laughing at his sopping wet friends. All of them, including Hiiro looked up at him, venom in their eyes. "Omae o kurosu, Duo." Duo eeped as the perfect soldier jumped out of the pool and ran after Duo with a gun. "Usa-chan! Is it normal for a teenage boy to carry a gun?" She asked. "It is for him." She said with a giggle.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi yawned as she and Minako walked up the steps to the apartment. "Swimming wears me out." She said grabbing a house key. "Hai, I like your friends, although Wufei ticks me off, but Duo's cute." Minako said with a blush. Usagi giggled along with her friend and unlocked the door, they walked in to see Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru sitting at the kitchen table for dinner. "We're home!" Usagi said happily. The three outer senshi looked up to see Minako along with Usagi. "Minako-chan, Setsuna said you were here and said to take her room since she's never here anyway." Michiru said. 'Maybe she'll help the princess.' The three senshi wished as they watched Minako sit down and scoop her servings. 'Onagai, let this help.' They thought. "Hey, are you going to buy me a doughnut now?" Usagi asked. Minako leaned back in her chair. "Anyone have a dollar?" She whispered to Haruka who just laughed and continued to serve herself some food.

Minako turned to Usagi who was getting angry. "I WANT MY DAMN DOUGHNUT!"

~*~

That's it for now! I tried to make the chapter longer considering you've been waiting so long for more chapters of this to come out but I blame it on my writers block! Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Usagi and Minako sat in their last class of the year, since Minako had come near the end of the year, and Usagi hadn't come mor

Chapter Six of Naisei

Rated R

By Miaka Hime

Gomen nasai! I know I haven't been updating nearly as much as you would like, nor as much as I would like, but school started and it's been sucking up my time! Also I recently got a new computer and I was having problems with my zip drive, which caused me to be VERY frustrated because all of my fan fiction and fictions are on zip disks! But don't worry, everything should be alright now because my zip drive problem is fixed, although my school work could pose a problem so I will try to get it done quickly so that I can write for you. Please review!

Disclaimer- I do no own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

Japanese Words:

Hai- Yes

Nani- What

Naze- Why

Arigatou- Thanks

~*~

Usagi and Minako sat in their last class of the year, since Minako had come near the end of the year, and Usagi hadn't come more then a month or two before the end of the school year, summer was already there. "Come on, ring." Minako and Usagi chanted at the clock. Finally the bell rang and released the students from their prison… erm… classes.

"WAI! Now to get the hell out of these disgusting outfits!" Minako said a little too loudly, for Ririna was nearby. "Hai! They sicken me." Usagi said, just as loudly. "Excuse me? Do you feel there's something wrong with your school uniforms?" Ririna said walking over a scowl on marring her already odd looking face. "Actually my cat could have done better at designing these putrid things." Minako stated while Usagi giggled. Ririna began to turn red from anger and they were beginning to get an audience. Usagi turned away from Ririna and Minako who were still fighting about how ugly or in Ririna's case how stylish they both thought the uniforms were and she saw Hiiro and Duo not too far away. "Hiiro-kun, Duo-kun! Konnichiwa!" She said starting to leave the scene and hugging her friends, with only a response from Duo when she hugged them.

Ririna stopped in the middle of her sentence and stared at Usagi who had just hugged 'her' Hiiro (at least in her mind he was) and she suddenly screamed and ran at Usagi who turned and stepped off to one side making Ririna run into a bunch of students. Once she got up she again went at Usagi yelling something about, "He's mine you blond whore." Usagi not wanting to fight kept side stepping her, but soon Ririna started throwing punches.

Minako ran up to Duo. "Make the freak stop trying to beat up Usagi! She's been taking karate classes but she refuses to fight back! Don't just stand there, you're bigger then the other girl!" Duo shook his head. "I don't get in-between cat fights." He said. "Besides, I hear Ririna pulls hair." He said holding onto his braid protectively. Minako groaned, but she smiled when Hiiro said 'hn' and went between the two battling girls and grabbed Ririna's hand just before she hit Usagi in the stomach. "Yuresai." He said emotionlessly before pulling Ririna away from Usagi. "Oh Hiiro! You do care!" Ririna babbled while trying to hug him. Finally he pulled his trusty gun out. "Get the fuck away from us." He said in a monotone.

The crowd took one look at the gun and dissipated, the only one's left were Duo, Minako, Ririna, Usagi, and of course Hiiro with his gun still pointed at Ririna's forehead. "Hiiro…" She began but the click of the safety went off and she took a step back. "She started it!" She said suddenly, pointing at Usagi. "Actually, I started it, and then Usagi decided to leave us alone and went to talk to Hiiro and Duo, then you became a psychopath and attacked Usagi-chan." Minako supplied. Ririna's eyes became wide and frightened as Hiiro put both hands on the gun and he aimed at her head. "I-I… SHE WAS TRYING TO STEAL YOU FROM ME!" She screamed desperately. "Iie. Hiiro's my friend. Gomen if you got the wrong idea." Usagi said softly with a smile offering friendship. Ririna stepped forward and punched Usagi's cheek, causing her to fall to the ground from impact. Tears formed in Usagi's eyes as she looked up at the sandy haired female, her hand held protectively over her cheek. "I don't know what you're pulling but Hiiro's mine, and we love each other so stay out of it!" Ririna said as she suddenly grabbed hold of Hiiro's arm and smiled smugly down at Usagi's form. Minako suddenly growled and stepped past Duo who grabbed her arm. "Don't! She's a princess… or is she a queen… whatever the case don't hit her!" He said holding onto the struggling senshi of love.

Usagi stood up still clutching her cheek. "Come on Minako, we need to leave." She said turning around and walking toward the exit. "Usa-" Minako put her hand on Duo's shoulder shaking her head. "You won't help right now." She said softly following her princess, but not before stepping hard on Ririna's foot as she passed the pacifist princess who yelped in pain and let go of Hiiro who not so secretively pushed her over as she clutched her throbbing foot. "Go Hii-man!" Duo said. Hiiro turned and began to follow Usagi and Minako. "Hiiro! Where are you going?" Ririna asked running after him. "To make sure Usa-chan's alright." He said in a monotone. Ririna stopped running and slinked away in defeat.

As Hiiro followed Usagi he kicked himself mentally by saying 'hn, hnnn hn.' in his head, meaning "I can't believe I said Usa-chan just to piss her off! I've been hanging around Duo too long, I need to stay on my lap top and never get off."

~*~*~*~*

Usagi walked in the house, Minako had decided to let her be alone so she went shopping with some money Setsuna had given her. "I hate this." Usagi sighed and walked into the kitchen and got an ice pack from the freezer. "What did I do to her?" Usagi said as she put the ice pack to her already bruising cheek, which she quickly regretted as tears sprang to her eyes from the acute pain in her cheek. The tears refused to subside as she slumped down to the floor and she soon came to the realization that nothing would ever be like it was. She would never be everyone's friend, or go out like a normal girl. She was tainted and nothing she could ever do would change that.

More tears came and she was most surprised when someone cleared their throat. She looked up through her tears and saw Hiiro, the one and only perfect soldier standing in her kitchen alone looking down on her. "G-Gomen nasai, I didn't mean for anyone to see me like this." Usagi said as she stood up whipping the tears from her cheeks, which she quickly regretted when she felt the pain in her cheek when her hand brushed roughly against it, causing her to cry out and hold onto her cheek.

Usagi let out another sob and looked away from Hiiro's penetrating Prussian gaze, ashamed of showing her tears too he who never smiled or showed emotion, and she was most surprised when she felt the gentle touch of ice cold touch her swollen cheek ever so gently and she looked up at him through her crystal tears in silent thanks.

"Arigatou Hiiro-kun." She said softly. He didn't answer her he just led her to the dinning room and sat her down in a chair and he pulled a chair up so that he could sit in front of her and keep the ice pack on her cheek. Usagi still stunned from his presence didn't realize right away that he had asked her a question. "What did you ask?" She asked. "Why didn't you fight back?" He asked in his usual emotionless tone. "Ririna was just upset with me, she didn't need to be taken down, besides I've been fighting all my life, I don't need to fight someone like her." Hiiro smirked at her words but it was quickly whipped away and Usagi wondered if she'd even seen it.

Minuets passed in silence and Usagi's cheek began to feel numb from the ice but she didn't say anything in fear that if she felt better Hiiro might leave her, and right now she realized she didn't want to be alone like she had told Minako, but he soon took the pack away and he stood up as if ready to go and she grabbed the sleeveof his school uniform that he still wore. "O-Onagai, please don't leave me." She said in a hushed tone.

He looked toward where the door was and then back at her and sat back down. "Why are you like this?" He asked after a few more minuets had passed in silence. "N-N-Nani?" She stuttered out, had he noticed her smiles weren't always true? Or her laughter fake half of the time? "You're not happy, I've noticed." He said in his monotone. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." She denied. Hiiro shot her a look. "Come out with us tonight." He said suddenly. Usagi's shocked look was apparent on her face as she looked at him. "Naze?" She asked. "We're all going out to a bar later, Duo seems to know the guy, we get free drinks all the time. You and Minako should join us." He said before standing and swiftly leaving.

Usagi stared shocked at direction he had just gone which was how Minako found her. "Usa-chan? Are you alright?" Usagi looked up and nodded. "How about we go out tonight?"

~*~

Gomen that, that was so short, as I said at the top of the page, I haven't been able to write. I'm hoping to get another Chapter of Death Becomes You out by this weekend, but I have to warn you that I'm going to be gone for a week in October for a little vacation, so I probably won't be able to write but I'll see what I can do. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Usagi changed into another outfit Danika Lynn Atkisson Normal Danika Lynn Atkisson 3 2001-11-12T08:11:00Z 2001-11-12T08:12:00Z 7 1561 8902 Morningstar Productions 74 17 10932 9.2511 1 0 0 

Chapter 7 of Naisei

Rated R

By PallaPalla-chan

I know, you guys are going to kill me for waiting soooo long to get this out, but I have a feeling you'll be happy it's out now ^.^ 

Disclaimer- I don't own nothin'. 

~*~

Usagi changed into another outfit. "For goodness sake, the last ten outfits were just fine! Why do you need to change again?" Minako whined and she sat on the edge of the bed. She had already picked out a light yellow tank top and baggy jeans. "I know, but were they the right ones? I just want to look older, I mean even if Duo-chan DOES know the bartender I don't want other people to think I look like a little girl!" Usagi said, stomping her foot for emphasis. "Well stomping your foot like that isn't going to help." Minako said with a giggle. Usagi giggled also. "I guess so. What do you think I should wear?" Usagi asked, which was what Minako had been waiting for Usagi to ask the entire time for she quickly ran over to the pile of clothing that Usagi had discarded and grabbed a silver halter-top and a pair of baggy jeans. "These! They'd look cute on you Usa-chan, plus they make you look older. I'll do you're hair for you too!" Minako continued to jabber on as Usagi changed into the outfit in her closet. "Minako-chan! This makes me look kind of…I don't know… like a slut." She ended her sentence softly so Minako could barely hear. "No it doesn't! You're wearing it now come out so we can do your hair!" Usagi reluctantly came out of the closet and Minako instantly grabbed her hand and they went into the bathroom where they spent half an hour doing Usagi's hair, which ended up just being down with the ends being curled so that she didn't trip over it after that Usagi made Minako wear a halter top too so she wasn't the only one, and she convinced Minako to wear the golden burette she had gotten for her for last birthday instead of her red bow and then they quickly ate some dinner and left for the bar where Duo had told them to meet them at.

As the two walked into the bar, Usagi suddenly felt like walking back out. "Minako-chan, when did they say they'd be here?" Minako smiled. "In half an hour, I wanted to get a couple in you before they came." Usagi gave Minako a glare that could rival Hiiro's and she walked over to the bar and sat down at a stool and the bartender instantly came over. "You must be one of Duo's lady friends. He said you'd be coming by earlier then him and his weird friends. What you ladies want?" He asked with a friendly grin. "Two beers!" Minako said with a smile that made the bartender smile more. Usagi giggled. Minako had that affect on people, whenever she smiled she made everyone else want to either crack up laughing or smile for no apparent reason. "Are you sure I can handle a whole one Mina-chan?" She asked when the bartender had started to fill up her mug. "Sure, if it's too bitter you can just have him water it down for you." Minako said with another winning smile. Usagi was unsure if Minako knew what the hell she was talking about but she took her beer when the bartender came back and she tried not to make a face when drinking it. Minako didn't seem to have a problem with drinking though; she had ordered another one when Usagi had barely drunk half of hers. Usagi sighed, how did Minako do it? She put up with her, she ditched their timeline for the one she came too… did she care for her that much?

Usagi didn't have time to ponder this because she was suddenly aware that she and Minako had two 25 year olds on either side of them. "Hey beautiful, what are you doing in a dump like this." The man next to her asked with a wide grin. "I-I-I." Usagi was too nervous to say anything. "Listen, we're waiting for people, lot's of big buff men, so get lost." Minako suddenly said, when she noticed the two men for herself. "They're probably not as muscular as you think missy, look at this!" The man next to Minako began to flex his muscles in hopes of attracting her attention. "Sorry buddy, but we're still not interested, now bug off." Usagi finally said after she had pulled her nerves together. "Oh come on? How good are these guys of yours?"

"I'd say we're pretty good, wouldn't you say Hiiro?" The two men turned around slowly, their eyes wide and they looked at the five men in front of them. "We didn't touch em' I swear!" The man next to Minako said before leaving quickly. The one next to Usagi just kind of stared wide-eyed before slowly inching away. "Arigatou." Minako said with a smile as Duo sat himself next to her. "No problem." Duo said with a grin. Usagi turned back to her drink and took a long swig. "Whoa, don't go too fast Usa-chan!" Duo reprimanded before grabbing his own beer that was set in front of him by the grinning bartender.

~* An hour or so later*~

Usagi swayed slightly as she made her way to the bars bathroom. Gosh she had to pee. "Usa-chan are you ok?" Minako asked from her stool. "Yeah, just gotta piss." She said with a giggle before stumbling into the bathroom. "I think she's wasted." Minako said with a giggle before almost falling off her stool. "I think you are too Mina-chan." Duo said with a laugh. "Hey Hii-man, you should have one too, if this is what happens to the girls when they're trashed, I wanna see what happens to you. Hey Jake poor him a cold one!"

Hiiro looked at the drink that was placed in front of him and reluctantly took a drink.

~* Another hour later and back at the Winner mansion *~

"Kuso!" Everyone turned to Hiiro who kept pushing the power button on his laptop. "Uh, Hiiro, I think you have to plug it in." Hiiro looked at the power cord that was lying rolled up on the floor. "Haha! He forgot to plug it in!" Usagi said standing up from the couch where she had been trying not too fall asleep on. "I did not." He said emotionlessly. "Yeah right you forgot to plug it in! Haha-" Usagi passed out. "I'll take her to my room, she can rest there." Duo said with a smile. "You have Minako in there!" Quatre reminded his buzzed friend. "I'll take her." Hiiro said as he stood to his swaying feet. "Uh, Trowa help me get them to Hiiro's room." Trowa stood up normally for he hadn't drunk anything and he stepped over Wufei who was drooling on the floor and yelling about injustice in his sleep.

The two pilots escorted Hiiro and Usagi into Hiiro's room and gave Usagi the bed. "You watch over her until I come back, we need to get Wufei off the floor and prepare a room for her." Quatre said before him and Trowa left the room. Hiiro sat down on the bed and let himself fall onto it. He didn't really care that Usagi was passed out on it at all. "Mmm." Hiiro pushed himself up and looked at Usagi who woke up. "I think I feel asleep." She said looking at him. "You passed out." He said with a smirk, which made her laugh. "You smirked!" Hiiro looked at her and shook his head. "I can't smirk, I'm perfect." He said. Usagi giggled again and moved closer to him. "Thanks for getting me out of the house, it was nice of you." Hiiro moved more onto the bed and surprised himself when he felt dizzy and fell over onto his pillows. "I think you're drunk." She said with a giggle. "No I'm not, you're drunk." He accused sitting up again. "No I'm not, you drank more then I did, so you're drunker!" She said trying to get off the bed and only succeeding in swaying a little and falling back onto the bed… more like on Hiiro. "Ok we're both drunk." The two leaned on each other for support. The two looked at each other. "Why are we in the same room?" Hiiro looked at her for a moment. "I don't remember." Usagi began to laugh until Hiiro suddenly reached forward and brushed his lips over hers before claiming her lips for his own. That was before she pushed him away suddenly. Her face stricken with fear. It was then that Quatre came back. "Usagi-san, we have your room ready." Usagi stood quickly almost falling over before Quatre grabbed her. "Are you ok?" Usagi looked at Hiiro before nodding at Quatre. "Let's get you to your room."

~*~*~*~*

Usagi slept fitfully and left the next morning early along with Minako and she promptly went to bed when she got home leaving Minako to wonder what happened when she had passed out. She also left her to the wrath of Haruka. "You let her go out drinking?" Minako nodded at Haruka's towering form. "Haruka please, you used to go out drinking all the time. It's just experimentation!" Michiru chided her lover. "I don't care!" Haruka spat turning toward Michiru. "Listen, it was just to get her to feel better!" Minako tried her best to rectify her and Usagi's mistake. "Yes, I suppose so. But you should have called!" Haruka's voice grew loud once again. "I passed out!" Minako countered at her masculine friend. Haruka looked like she was ready to retort to Minako's pitiful excuse, but Michiru laid a hand on her shoulder. "We're not their parents Ruka-chan." Michiru soothed. Haruka looked at Minako one last time before shrugging the subject off and walking away with Michiru hot on her heals.

Minako exhaled as soon as Haruka walked away, she thought the senshi of the wind was going to pound her into dust. "Usagi better be happy that I took the heat for all this." She thought as she walked back to her room, but she stopped as she passed Usagi's room when she heard a low moan of agony.

Minako pressed her ear up to Usagi's door and didn't hear a peep. She removed her ear from the wood surface. Had she heard wrong?

Another moan. This time Minako didn't hesitate, she quickly grabbed the brass knob and walked in to see Usagi thrashing around in bed. "No! Please don't come near me! Mamo-chan! Why are you doing this!?" Minako flew over to the bed and sat down next to her thrashing friend and gently tried to shake her awake. No such luck. "Forgive me Usa, I'm going to figure out what Mamoru did to you first hand." Minako clutched her best friends hand and concentrated on the power of Venus, hoping they would do as she willed it too, for she had never tried to go into another's mind before. After a few moments of probing she found what she was looking for and she relaxed for a few minuets until she suddenly broke the connection.

"Nani!?" Minako looked at Usagi's thrashing form in disbelief.

~*~

Hehehe I bet you guys are ready to kill me for this cliffhanger! It took me forever to write this and because of FF.net being down I started making a web page of my own so that even if it kept going down I could update, so I didn't have time to write! So please go visit it at www.angelfire.com/anime3/pallapalla I also have an art site at www.angelfire.com/punk3/the_ataris, I'll be putting up a fan art section at the first one, but not for a little bit I'm thinking. The other one just has a butt load of original drawings and things and I want to show off ^.^;; 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 of Naisei

Rated R

PallaPalla-chan

*Author notes at bottom*

Disclaimer – I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

~*~

Minako shut the door behind her. She was shocked as to what she'd seen. Which had been nothing. Mamoru had NOT raped Usagi. If fact he had tried too but she had fought back, even though she could barely think strait from the drug she'd been given from him. Since he couldn't rape her he got as close to her as possible and altered her memories to make her think that she was raped. He had probably done everything to her but raped her. She was still a virgin. He had tried to make her kill herself. To break her down. That was why he didn't care wither or not she was truly raped or not.

Minako clutched her head in confusion. She had had tried to unblock the memories, but it was impossible. There were too many blocks and bumps when she'd tried to fix the altered memory. She needed someone more skilled in the workings of her mind. That would probably be Rei. But Rei was still in the past, and she was needed in the past in case something attacked.

Minako went to her room and ran a hand through her silky blond hair. "How could something so terrible happen to someone like Usagi-chan? She's stuck in a world of suffering until someone breaks that barrier." Minako let herself fall length-wise on her bed, and she stared at her white ceiling. "How could he do something so horrible to her?"

~*~*~*~*

Minako walked through the empty house. After taking a nap she realized the best person she could find to help with the altered memories would be Setsuna, but she was still at the time gates.

Minako walked into the kitchen and grabbed some bread out of the breadbox and she popped it into the toaster. While waiting she pondered on her problems while biting her nail in an agitated fashion. "Minako? Usa-chan? We're home!" Minako jumped when Michiru's voice filtered through the house, but she quickly composed herself and ran to the front door where Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru were. "Michiru-san, Haruka-san! I've got some good news and some bad news…" Minako stopped when she saw Hotaru's large childlike eyes on her. "Maybe we should speak of this while Hotaru goes and plays in her room." Michiru said after noticing Minako's distressed look. Hotaru being the smart child she was smiled and ran off to her room and the rest of the senshi walked into the kitchen after Minako heard her toast pop.

"So what's so important?" Haruka asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I found out that Usagi-chan was not raped." The two outer senshi gave her skeptical looks. "Sorry, but did I just hear you right? Because I distinctly remember her saying she was." Haruka's peevish face showed Minako better explain herself soon. "I was worried about her so I did some snooping in her head and I found out that she wasn't." Minako gave the main information first to let it soak in. "I don't know how to fix her altered memory though, the only one who would probably be able to do that would be either Rei or Setsuna, and Setsuna hasn't been around for awhile." Haruka seemed shocked. "Are you sure?" She asked. Minako nodded. "As certain as mouse in a house!" The two senshi nodded. "I suppose we'll have to go see Setsuna the hard way. We'll be back in a few days. You take care of Usagi, we'll take Hotaru-chan with us." Minako nodded and watched as they went to get Hotaru who matured ten fold when she heard the news and quickly transformed along with her adoptive parents. "I'll see you soon?" Minako said. It was more of a question then a statement. "Hai. Take care of Koneko-chan or I'll," Haruka stopped threatening Minako when Michiru's hand touched her arm. "Let's go." Haruka said holding up a time key and disappearing in a portal.

Minako sighed when they were gone. With the way time was they'd be gone for a few days. That meant… "USA-CHAN WAKE UP!! LET'S HAVE A PARTY!"

~*~*~*~*

Minako sighed. Usagi wasn't in the mood for a party so they just sat around in their pajama's watching movies. "Usa-chan!" Minako whined. "Can't we call the guys or something?" Usagi winced but didn't reply and just popped another carnal of popcorn into her mouth. Minako pouted. "I bet Duo-chan would think of something really fun for us to do." Usagi gave her a look that said 'Don't even think of calling him'. Minako sulked but pepped up when she remembered she had bought some nail and face things. "Usagi-chan lets pamper ourselves!" Usagi gave her a weary look. "How?" Minako giggled. "I've got some face masks and nail stuff. We should gunk up our face with the masks and then do our nails." Usagi smiled. "That's a great idea!" Usagi smiled happily. As Minako grabbed her things Usagi realized how glad that Minako was there to keep her busy. The two sat in front of the television and put the mud masks on each other and then Minako began to give Usagi a manicure. "Watch what I'm doing so you can do it too." Minako said when she realized Usagi was watching the movie still. "I know how to give manicures Minako-chan!" Minako giggled. "I forgot, we did this with the others once before didn't we. It was during one of your sleepovers." Usagi nodded sadly. Minako stopped putting the base coat on Usagi's nails. "Usagi-chan?" She questioned. Usagi looked at Minako and she suddenly flung her arms around the blond. "Oh Minako-chan! I miss all of them. They tried so much to help me but I just didn't respond and they shied away! I miss them all! I even miss Ami-chan's constant pleadings with me to study!" Minako held her princess. "Usagi-chan, everything will be alright I promise! I know that things are going to look up just you see!" Usagi sniffled and pulled away from her. "You think so?" Minako nodded and took Usagi's hand and set it down on a towel on her lap and she started on her nails again. "I hope that one day the other senshi can join me here… but right now I think its best for me to just have the outer senshi and you here." Minako nodded. "I think the others feel the same way, they need to adjust to the changes that you went through because it changed you and it was enough to make them rethink the way they treated you and the way they acted." Usagi nodded and was about to reply when there was a nock on the door. Minako got up and put the top on the bottle of polish. "I'll be right back." Usagi nodded. "If it's the boys, tell them to go away. I love them it's just I'm not in the mood for them. I just need it to be us girls." Minako nodded in understanding and she disappeared for a few minuets before a scream was head and a thump. "Minako-chan?" Usagi called timidly. Minako appeared suddenly with Duo whom wore a sheepish grin. "I thought she was a monster with all that stuff on her face… you don't look much better Usa-chan." Usagi frowned. "Mina-chan! I told you no boys!" Minako pouted. "Aw come on Usa-chan! I'll let you brush my hair!" Duo said with a grin. Usagi wasn't buying it. "But it's a pajama party!" She urged. "Well… I don't own pajamas. Although if you want me to strip down to my boxers I'll be more than happy to do tha-" Minako and Usagi blushed. "I-Iie! That won't be necessary! Just sit down and watch the movie, we aren't going to be that interesting. Mina-chan was just doing my nails." Duo nodded happily and he plopped down next to Minako while she finished up Usagi's nails. Afterward Usagi did Minako's and then they both pestered Duo into letting them brush his hair.

An hour later, Usagi got dressed and left for the diner. She only had to work a few hours so Minako and Duo tagged along. Usagi instantly began wiping down counters when she arrived and Minako began to chat away while Duo jumped in whenever he felt like interrupting.

Usagi started to fill cups of coffee when she suddenly saw a familiar mob of black hair sitting at a table. Usagi looked at the person in shock until they noticed her. A look of disbelief upon their face.

~*~

Ok… writers block is KILLING me. Help would be greatly appreciated. Please feel free to tell me some of your suggestions for any of my fictions! ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 of Naisei - Rated R**

**Author Notes at bottom**

~*~

Usagi put down her coffee and took off the red apron she had on. "Jake, I'm on break!" She called to the manager who nodded his head. Usagi walked over to a booth Minako followed behind slowly, unsure if she should be around or not.

"R-Rei-chan." Usagi said softly to the young woman in front of her.

"U-Usagi-chan…" Rei stood up slowly. "Let's go back to Ami's and my place." Rei suggested quickly, standing up.

"H-Hai." Usagi replied. "Mina-chan, come on." Usagi beckoned the blond who was a few feet away.

The three young women walked across the street to some nice looking apartments and they walked into one of the first of the complexes. "This is Ami and my place. Ami-chan is working as a doctor at the local hospital…" Rei trailed off, unsure exactly of what to say.

Usagi decided to say what was on her mind straight away before she lots her nerve, "Rei-chan… I was going to go back! I just needed a break. Didn't I come back?" Usagi asked desperately.

Rei turned to her. "Hai… but only to say goodbye. You said I'd never see you again."

Usagi's eyes widened. "I did?"

Rei nodded. "But you told me this when you were twenty. You were married… happily. I won't say any more in fear I will alter the future." Rei said as she walked over to the small kitchen where she began to fix some tea. Usagi suddenly felt overcome with guilt.

"Don't worry Usa-chan. I'm not upset. In fact, I'm just glad I get to see you again. Even if you are still seventeen and I'm… well. Old." Rei said with a laugh.

"You look like you're still in your twenties." Minako mentioned.

"Hai, we're immortal. Like you Usa-chan." Rei said as she came back with the tea. "We all feel like we're young still so don't worry Usagi-chan." Rei commented when she saw Usagi give Minako a worried look.

"Did I come back?" Minako asked suddenly.

"Yes… you stayed a little longer than Usagi. You weren't married and you didn't say anything… but someone was always on your mind." Rei said in a mysterious way. Usagi took the teacup from Rei when it was offered and began to drink silently.

"Can you tell us any more?" Usagi asked.

"I'm afraid not. As Setsuna would say, it's impossible for me to tell you without possibly altering the future." Usagi drained the last of her cup quickly.

"We'll be back in a few days, but I'm afraid we have to be going." Usagi said setting her cup down and standing up, along with Minako.

"I'd like to stay a little longer if you don't mind Usagi-chan. There is something I need to talk to Rei-chan about." Usagi nodded and grabbed her apron that she had taken off sometime while she had been in Rei's apartment.

"I'll be at the diner when you're done." Usagi said. She quickly hugged Rei tightly before she left the apartment and walked back across the street to the diner. In the apartment, Minako had sat back down, but she was looking anxious as she sipped her tea.

"What is it Mina-chan. I have a feeling I already know what it is." Rei said with a sly smile.

"Well, I need you to… I need you to help me with Usagi." Minako said, trying to find the right words.

"How so?" Rei asked, an amused look was coming over her now and Minako was beginning to wonder if she knew exactly what she was trying to say.

"Usagi was never raped by Mamoru." Minako stated. Rei nodded and gently set her cup down.

"I know I should be surprised, but your past self is just as easy to coax information out of as your present. You told me about how my past self would see Usagi again, and how I helped her." Rei said with a knowing smile. "I will help, when Usagi comes back in a few days, she must still not know of what I'm going to do. It could jeopardize the procedure."

Minako gave Rei a cocky smile. "You mean she'd freak out if she knew and that you don't want to be the one to calm her down."

Rei gave her a guilty smile. "Well, I suppose so…" Rei stopped talking for a moment and she listened. "It seems two boys are coming up to my door… They know you?"

Minako gave a sigh. "I hoped that I'd be able to talk longer, but it seems Duo and a reluctant Hiiro are on their way to grab me. I'll just leave before they bother you." Rei nodded and the two stood up and went to the door. Minako gave Rei a quick hug. "We'll come over at three and you can… work your magic." Rei laughed and Minako quickly ducked out the door. "Hey Duo-kun!" Minako said happily as she tackled him in a hug. Hiiro stood there looking at a blushing Duo and a happy Minako and he sighed and started to walk back downstairs. Minako let go of Duo and he laughed bashfully. "Hey, Minako-chan. Usagi wanted us to come tell you she came back and Jake told her to go home for the day. Some other chick came in wanting more hours." Minako shrugged. "Wanna give me a ride back home then Duo-kun?" Minako batted her eyelashes at the unsuspected Duo, who took it hook, line, and sinker. "O-Of course Mina-chan." He said with a smile in her direction. Minako smiled at him again and she knew what Rei had meant when she said she had someone on her mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi ran down the hallway to the bathroom. "MINAKO! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME WE WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET REI AT TWO! NOW WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" She screamed irritably as she slammed the door shut and began to strip off her pajamas. A loud 'sorry' through the bathroom door, was all Usagi heard from her blond friend as she jumped into the shower. She quickly went about her business of cleaning herself and then jumped out. She quickly gathered her long hair into a bun after she towel dried it and she wrapped the towel she had found on the towel rack around her petite body. She then ran quickly back to her room and she jumped into a light pink skirt and a white tank top. She didn't bother to look for her favorite sneakers, she just grabbed a pair of flip flops she found in her closet and she ran out of her room to the kitchen were Minako was munching on some toast.

"Here you go Usa-chan, you can eat it on the way." Minako said handing Usagi a piece of buttered toast.

Haruka who was sitting at the kitchen table looked up at the two from her morning paper. "Are you sure you don't want us to go?"

"We're sure!" Minako said with tones of energy that made Usagi groan, Usagi was still sleeping in her minds eye and Minako's pep was highly annoying.

"Come on Usa! Let's get goin' Duo said he'd drive us over and he's waiting in the driveway" Usagi groaned more, Duo was just as peppy as Minako, she was sure.

~*~

**Woop! I'm nearly done with this one… it's got probably about two… three more chapters left. One if I make it REALLY long. But yes, probably two or three. Sorry for the delay of this chapter and it's shortness but I've had some horrible writers' block.**

**Oh, a shout out to ****YASHA STARRIDER****, I decided to work on this because of your review. I hadn't had one for Naisei for a while so I sorta didn't think about working on it. But your review made me finish this half done chapter. Thankies ^.^**


	10. Authors Note I'm not Dead

Hello dear readers. No one probably remembers me, but on occasion I get a review here and there from faithful readers who want me to continue this. I'm writing in hopes to get you guys hooked again so you'll wait for me to finish this. The reasons behind my lack of updates is this-my computer is dead, kaput, crashed. I only have access to the internet on an old PC that is in my family living room.  
  
Now, please believe me when I say, I WANT to finish ALL of my fanfiction, but with this computer I just can NOT write. For me it's a comfort and environment thing, I can not write when my computer is not working. I HAVE to write on MY computer in the comfort of my bedroom. I like to work alone and in the family living room it is just too stressful and my chapters come out rushed like so many of my stories. I'm   
  
trying my best to get over this but failing miserably. So, until my computer is fixed there will be no updates to Naisei, or any of my other fanfiction works.  
  
Please be patient and most of all. REMEMBER ME WHEN I RETURN! I plan on getting right down to business when my computer is fixed. The outlook is looking good right now, my father seems to have agreed to help me pay for its new hard drive and I'm looking for work so if he doesn't end up helping me I can pay for a new one myself.  
  
Thank you VERY much for those of you that remember me and have sent   
  
me so many reviews! I greatly appreciate it! I'd love my inbox to be flooded with reviews again, but I'll just have to wait. Thanks a million everyone!  
  
Oh! And if you have a suggestion for this or any of my other incomplete fanfiction send me an email with the story's name in the title at sailorpallas@hotmail.com  
  
xoxo  
  
PallaPalla-chan-- loyal to her fans but horrible at updating about her computer)  
  
PS- I'll update my profile page on FF.net about the status of my computer for those of you that want to know what's happening. 


	11. Chapter 10

Naisei Chapter 10 Rated R  
  
Yes, you guessed it. I got my computer fixed... finally. As promised, here is the next chapter of Naisei. There is only one or two more chapters after this. I read over my old chapters before I wrote this, I messed some stuff up... but I'm too lazy to fix them -_-;; I should really get myself an editor.  
  
Thanks everyone who's reviewed and remembered me. I don't know how wonderful my spelling will be, I'm using a different program then I'm used to using. After my computer was fixed I started running system X for macintosh and I don't have all my disks. Thanks everyone.  
  
~*~  
  
Minako walked up to the apartment door and knocked nervously. In a few hours this would all be over and Usagi would hopefully be back to her normal cheery self. Though a part of her knew this experience would make her more cautious.  
  
The door opened to reveal smiling Rei in a light red sun-dress. "Good, you're here. Everything in prepared." Rei said waving them through the door.  
  
"Prepared?" Usagi questioned looking in Rei's direction.  
  
"Hai." Rei said sitting her down on the couch. "Minako has asked me to do a reading for you." Rei lied easily. It was easy to lie to someone you knew so well.  
  
"I thought it might brighten' things up a bit." Minako said with a nervous giggle, that Usagi failed to catch. She had been to busy doing as Rei instructed. Like laying down and closing her eyes.  
  
"Minako-chan, would you help me in the kitchen?" Rei asked as she let Usagi settle.  
  
"Hai." Minako answered, knowing that Rei needed to speak with her before the resurfacing of the memories were to occur.  
  
"Hold on a moment," Rei said softly to Usagi "we'll just be a moment." Rei got up and walked into the kitchen, followed closely by Minako. Usagi laid like Rei had asked her, not making a sound but trying her hardest to over hear what they were saying. What was this all about? She was quite sure there was much more to this than a reading. Those usually included the shrine and sitting in front of the great fire. But then again Rei had probably gone through lots of new training considering this was the future. Feeling satisfied Usagi tried to relax again.  
  
In the kitchen Rei turned to Minako. "This will take about an hour. I'll need no interruptions or it may not work. So I'll need you to stand guard. Do exactly as I instruct you. Understand?" Minako nodded an affirmative. This seemed to be enough for Rei for she turned back toward the spacious living room and sat a chair next to the couch where Usagi laid.  
  
"Have you relaxed?" Rei asked softly. Usagi replied with a quiet 'hai'. Rei began by grabbing a bowl of a red mixture on the coffee table and dipping the end of her forefinger into it. She traced her finger, covered in the mixture, over her forehead into the sign of Mars and then she did the same over Usagi. Usagi stayed still, knowing somehow that this was important.   
  
Rei began to chant softly in Martian, her eyes closed, and the symbol on her forehead became bright, her true symbol was shining through the fake one. Somehow the red mixture and what she was chanting had caused this reaction. The painted symbol on Usagi began to glow as well, and a faint silvery crescent moon appeared as well underneath the Martian symbol.  
  
Rei opened her eyes and turned to Minako. "She is in a deep sleep and the two of us are bonded. As soon as I say the last words I will not be able to hear you until the ritual it complete. Henshin in five minuets time and do not try to wake us." Minako nodded, confusion apparent upon her beautiful features and Rei turned back to Usagi. She put her hand over Usagi's glowing Martian symbol, chanted a few more words, then she slumped over in her chair. Her hand was still connected to Usagi's forehead, a faint red glow could be seen even though her hand covered the symbol completely.  
  
Minako nearly cried out but refrained and began to watch the clock. Five minuets passed and she took out her henshin wand. She stared at it for a moment before she voiced to no one. "Why henshin?" It was after she uttered those words that she heard the explosion. Her eyes widened and she did as she had been told.  
  
Her transformation complete Minako checked on the two senshi. Usagi was fine and in her trance, same as Rei. After knowing they were fine Minako flew to the window and saw what had caused the explosion. Mamoru, clad in black armor was outside the complex. He had sensed senshi energy!  
  
Minako quickly shut the blinds and ran to the door. She sent one fleeting look at Rei and Usagi, still in their trances before she ran outside to the street, now turned battlefield. She saw Mamoru as soon as she had exited and the building, he had not seen her however and she used that to her advantage to make it look she had come from a different direction. Anything to make him not detect her best friend and princess.  
  
"Oy! Shit for brains!" Minako called. Mamoru turned to her. She had only seen him from far away until now and she realized now why there had been a flux in the time stream when she had arrived to this time. This Mamoru looked the same as the one from her time. Not older. The SAME, Mamoru had followed while Setsuna was busy with her. It was HER fault he was even here! Tears threatened to fall but she pushed them back. 'Not on the battlefield Minako!' she reminded herself.  
  
"Aino Minako... otherwise known as Sailor Venus I presume?" Mamoru's voice came out raspy and coarse. Not at all the soothing sound that Minako remembered. Something was wrong Minako's mind alerted her. This was NOT Mamoru!  
  
"Who are you?" Minako spat out with venom.  
  
"I see you're smarter than your blond hair suggests Sailor Venus." The mock Mamoru said with a sickening laugh. "I am an old enemy. It was you I believe that killed me and Serenity that took my lover from me. I do believe you knew him as Zoisite."  
  
Minako's eyes widened. "K-Kunzite?" She questioned with disbelief.  
  
"I've been bidding my time, I finally had the chance to come back and take the prince's body over. He has no clue that he hurt the one he loved so dearly. He's slowly dying inside, trapped in a fantasy of a lovely marriage with his 'Usa-chan'" Mock Mamoru spit out with disgust.  
  
"It's over! Your energy is dangerously low! Don't you think I haven't sensed it? You used it all to get here didn't you?" Minako noticed a crowd beginning to form. She sent out a blast of golden energy rendering all the people unconscious. Nothing to hurt them, just so they didn't spread things to the news.  
  
"I don't care what you think you sensed! I'll take the princess's life. I can tell the ritual is already coming to an end and as soon as she wakes I plan to take what she thought I'd taken in the first place!" He said with a nasty grin. "I don't usually take women, from previous experience's you must know I prefer men." He said with another sickening grin. "But if it means I can make her suffer, I'll make an exception."  
  
Minako had heard enough. "No more! You're a cruel and heartless creature! I'll send you back to hell where you should have gone in the first place!"  
  
Kunzite in his 'Mamoru skin' began to gather a lightening blue attack just as Minako threw her Love and Beauty Shock at him. He flew a few feet and landed on the pavement with a skinning crunch.  
  
"You're barely even maintaining your energy!" Minako scoffed. "You're just trying to cling onto that body! As we speak Mamoru is in agony trying to awaken from his dream world YOU'VE created!"  
  
"Yes, but you see, even if you kill me, you kill Mamoru too!" Minako was caught off guard by this statement and Kunzite used this to his advantage and threw a large ball of negative energy at her causing her to topple over. She got up rather quickly however, her energy still intact.  
  
"You should have saved your energy!" Minako spat. She quickly came to a decision. She threw another Love and Beauty Shock at him. Anything to save her princess. Mamoru's body fell once again to the hard ground and didn't move again.  
  
Minako moved closer to it, there was a life force, but it was very small. She knelt beside Mamoru's body. His eyes showed darkness for a few seconds before they turned the deep blue they normally were. "M-Minako-san." He said softly. His voice once again the soft soothing on she knew.  
  
"Mamoru-san?" She questioned.  
  
He nodded but he began to cough and a trickle of blood ran down his chin. "Arigatou Minako-san. A life in a dream world, is not a true one. Take care of Usagi for me. Tell her I am sorry I was not strong enough. Tell her-- tell her I love her and to be happy without me." He said softly. He coughed again before he continued. "Tell her to move on. To make her own destiny. These will be my last words Minako-san. You're a wonderful friend." He coughed again and then went silent.  
  
Minako whipped tears away with the back of her white glove. He had not been strong enough. But she knew someone who would be there for Usagi one day. Someone that would be there.  
  
She de-henshined and walked toward the apartment as the people around her began to stur.  
  
~*~  
  
My author notes are at the top. 


	12. Chapter 11

Minako went back into the apartment exhausted. She fell into a chair next to Rei and waited patiently for this to end. Perhaps after her memory was recovered Usagi would be feeling better and the two could talk about the fight she had just encountered. Minako chewed a well manicured nail and wondered if she should even tell Usagi. But she knew that it was going to come up sooner or later. Probably more sooner than later. She would have to tell Usagi that her former lover was not a bad guy at all, in fact he had been possessed by a former general, one she had helped kill. Minako ran a hand through her hair and let the tears fall. All of this happened because of Kunzite. Usagi's prince was dead all because they had killed Kunzite's lover. And she had been forced to kill Mamoru because of his possession by the dark general.  
  
Bitter tears splashed onto her lap as she sat in silence and cried out of frustration and contempt. Usagi would never forgive her for killing her love. After she found out Mamoru was not a traitor or a rat at all, just a weak minded man, like most humans were. Minako wiped her tears away. She had done it for her princess however. She had done it to save her princess, there was no other way of stopping him and she knew Usagi would never have the heart to kill a replica of the one she loved.  
  
Minako quickly wiped the last of her tears away when she heard Rei give a shuttering breath. She had made no sound before so it was obvious that the trance was over. She turned to Rei quietly and saw the elder senshi give her a comforting look. "Do not worry, she will understand." Rei cast a look at Usagi, whom was no longer glowing, just sleeping peacefully.  
  
"I don't know how she would." Minako spat.  
  
"She would have known that Mamoru had been taken over had she had her true memories. His voice, his actions, everything. It made it obvious he was not truly the man she loved. Why do you think he had to alter her memories?" Rei asked quietly.  
  
"He... I thought it was because he didn't rape her." Minako whispered.  
  
"No, he COULDN'T rape her. Only if she were willing could he have touched her in such a way. Kunzite apparently had no clue that she had this power. Her purity was protected. So he tainted her memories, making her believe it possible, and making her believe he had been Mamoru all along." Rei let out a sigh. "She is a beautiful woman."  
  
Minako let her eyes gaze over Usagi, her hair looked longer and a beautiful silver. She let tears fall. She was lucky to have such a wonderful princess. Truly lucky.  
  
Minako let out a startled gasp as Usagi's eyes fluttered opened. Minako's eyes filled with tears when she saw Usagi's blue eyes begin to water.  
  
Usagi reached out a shaking and tired hand and held onto Minako's in a soft yet tight grip. "It was for the best Minako-chan. We're all happier now. Tomorrow is another day. We'll look ourselves in the mirror and be happy that we're here. We'll find love again." Usagi said this softly and hoarsely. The trance must have taken a lot out of her princess. Usagi's hand when limp and her eyes closed as the former moon princess lost consciousness.  
  
Minako smiled through her tears. "It's over, the fights, the wars. Now it's time for us to be teenagers and find love." Rei looked at Minako as she held Usagi's hand and smiled knowingly. Yes, they would find love, and yes they would be happy.  
  
Rei's old and wise looking eyes drifted toward her princess and she smiled. This was truly a new beginning.  
  
END  
  
~*~  
  
Yes, this IS the end. You get to decide what happens. It's open to your interpretation. I'm not going to write ANY MORE. I don't want to just put Usagi with someone, that would take her years. Perhaps I'll write a sequel one day. But that day, is not today. 


End file.
